Scandal Before a Wedding
by yatsume-chan
Summary: a flashback on Chihiro's highschool life while she's on a coma in the future. Most of it will probably be flashbacks. read and review please :) i promise it won't be full of mush ONLY that it mkes you sick :)
1. prologue

A/N: Hello everybody!!!:) I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm back!! Heheh. By the way, I've edited my story, so please read and review minna!!!

Scandal on a wedding 

Prologue

A woman of 19 yrs. old walked blindly along an empty street, with the wind tugging her hair of the tight chignon. And with her thoughts in the clouds, she didn't notice herself walk farther away from her party. She walked quite a long distance before stopping in front of a pagoda and just a short distance past that was the old temple.  
  
Chihiro smiled.  
  
She remembered when she used to visit the old man and the twins there. When she was younger, just after they moved there, she roamed around the neighborhood and bumped onto one of the best friends she had now. That was the 1st time she met her, and she'll never forget the day when their friendship started.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Chihiro slowly turned the corner.  
  
She was reciting the directions back to her house again to prevent herself getting lost. She was still new to her neighborhood so she wanted to be used to the place, since they'd be staying there now.  
  
"...go left, then turn the corner at the----"  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
That was the last word she heard before feeling something big shove her to the wall, letting her fall down the ground with a thud and passing out.

When Chiharu opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry. She couldn't quite see anything because of the splitting headache she had, and she felt aching all over her body. So she just closed her eyes and tried to recall what happened earlier.  
  
_'..What happened?? Wh-where am I? Last I remember--I was walking down the street when-oh! Something hit me! That's probably why I passed out!'  
_  
Chiharu tried opening her eyes again and adjust her vision, and with slight dizziness and aching, she managed to sit up. This time she noticed that she was in a slightly spacious room, with overly large windows and mahogany brown polished walls. She was lying on a bed on the corner of the room, and on the bedside table were bandages and a glass of water.  
  
"So they took care of me-" She said absentmindedly, suddenly noticing the bandages on her head, arms and leg. "I wonder who-"  
  
And as if on cue, the door opened to reveal a young girl about her age peeking inside.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" She suddenly exclaimed, running beside her. "I'm really REALLY sorry ms.-"  
  
"Ogino Chihiro, you can call me Chihiro." Chihiro smiled. "By the way--what happened??"  
  
"Oh-uhm-well, it's my fault you see, I was riding my bike this morning, and, well, I was riding very VERY fast." The girl blushed. "I didn't see where I was going because I was thinking of something else. And when I finally saw I was riding straight towards you, it was too late. I'm REALLY VERY sorry..." The girl bowed her head in embarrassment.  
  
Chihiro smiled.  
  
"It's ok. It wasn't entirely your fault. I wasn't looking on the road either." The girl raised her head, slightly surprised. "It's really all right you know. And besides, I could use a friend, I'm just new here, and I'm not used to the neighborhood. I usually get lost because I forget my way home...."  
  
The girl brightened.  
  
"Watashi wa Akashi Hana desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu! You can call me Hana."  
  
"I really appreciate you helping me, Hana." Chihiro replied then looked around the room. "And...where am I anyway?"  
  
"Oh sorry about that, this is my house, well, OUR house actually. I live with my grandfather and my brother."  
  
"Oh? Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're out on business, like always, but they usually come back occasionally." Hana replied, "Oh, by the way, your clothes were soiled when you landed, so I washed them. And unfortunately, they're still wet, so I'll just lend you some of my clothes for your trip back home" And then she started towards the large closet at the end of the bed.  
  
When Hana was still looking for clothes suitable for her, Chihiro took the time to notice her new friend. Hana was petite and looked a _little_ bit taller than Chiharu. Her eyes seemed to be green from afar, yet when she was closer a moment ago, she swore her eyes were turquoise. Her raven locks were tied at the top of head and curly at the bottom that seemed to glimmer whenever she moved. Judging by her height, she's probably around 13 to 14. Truth to tell, she didn't look like she was pure Japanese. She seemed to have some English blood, with her pointed nose and high cheekbones.  
  
"Here it is!" Hana's shout broke her chain of thoughts. She was holding an overlarge white t-shirt that had a big cute puppy in the middle, and overlarge pair of stylish shorts. "I'm sorry, but I didn't really think my other clothes would fit."  
  
"It's ok, it's kinda cute actually, and pretty much something I would wear." Chihiro replied.  
  
"Oh." Hana laid the clothes on the chair beside the closet. "There are several caps on the top drawer and some sneaks at the bottom, pick anything you like." Hana smiled and walked towards the door.  
  
"Grandpapa told me that you should rest well. After you wake up, we'll help you get back to your home. And by that time, my brother would most probably be home to help us."  
  
Before leaving the room, she closed the curtains and lights, said a good "sleep well", smiled and left the room closed.  
  
Chiharu slumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, and before long, her eyes drifted closed, sending her dreamland once again.

**End Flashback**

Chiharu walked past the pagoda and stopped in front of the temple. This temple held too many memories to be told.  
  
But most importantly.....this was the place truly she met the boy she loved....... and the man she's engaged to marry.

end prologue

**Ok, go click the next one!!!!-----ï **


	2. chapter 1

**Scandal on a Wedding**

Chapter 1

Akashi Michiro was the name of the man she's engaged to. It was their engagement party she'd ran away from, their wedding going to be celebrated 3 days from now, and their wedding Kohaku was going to be the best man.  
  
_Kohaku....  
_  
Chiharu glanced back at the place where their party was occurring.  
  
'Oh yeah, my party.'  
  
And thinking that they might be looking for her right now, she walked back to the brightly decorated mansion a few blocks behind.  
_  
'Why am I even doing this? Why did I ever agree to that stupid deal??! Michiro-chan doesn't even like it either! We're just forced to this! Yet...'_  
  
Chihiro was cut short. She knew that if she didn't marry a person from the Akashi family, they'd be bound to live on the streets. Truth be told, if it wasn't for the concern for her parents, she wouldn't be getting married right now.  
  
_'Ok, concentrate Chihiro baka, at least it's Michiro-chan and not some other guy. At least it's a very close friend who you'd be comfortable to live with._  
  
As Chihiro reached the open gates of the Akashi mansion, 2 girls greeted her at once. One was Hana Akashi, Michiro's big sister, and the other was Akashi Monica, Michiro's twin sister.  
  
"Hiro-chan, where were you?!" Monica asked at once.  
  
"We've been looking all over for you. And look! You're hair's a mess! Come now, let's fix you inside." Hana said while pulling towards the back door of the mansion.  
  
With years of escaping from their parents, the three girls managed to arrive at Monica's room avoiding all guests successfully.  
  
Hana shoved Chihiro down the chair in front of the dressing table and went to look for her make-up kit while Monica looked for her hair clips.  
  
When Chihiro stared in front of the mirror, she saw that she was in a state of disorder, with her hair sticking out from here and there and her make-up fading away.  
  
As soon as the sisters arrived, they began fixing her properly. After a while, Chihiro was back to the way she was when the guests arrived, and she didn't look like she'd been messed up at all.  
  
"There! All done!" Hana said brightly, admiring her work.  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Monica put the make-up kit and clips back to their places.  
  
Chihiro stood up, walked towards the door and stopped when Hana spoke suddenly.  
  
"Hiro-chan, it's all right you know....I'm sure he won't mind, it's just for a while, I think." Hana said silently.  
  
Chihiro turned back at her and different emotions flickered in her eyes before she smiled reassuringly and shook her head.  
  
"Hana-chan, I know Michiro-chan won't mind me at all, he's suffered worse with me."  
  
Hana's eyes softened. "Hiro-chan, you know he isn't the one I'm talking about."  
  
Chihiro's eyes cast downwards and pain flicked in her eyes before she turned around and spoke.

"Let's just go down now." Chihiro started walking towards the staircase but stopped and looked down before continuing forward.

Monica looked at Hana worriedly. The younger girl just looked back at her sister before shaking her head and following Chihiro down the stairs.  
  
'Where in blazes is that girl?!? She's supposed to be helping me fend off these people!' Michiro thought to himself, plastering a fake smile on his face, nodding to the guests while looking for Chiharu in the crowd.  
  
"Hiro-chan, If you don't appear soon I'll---"  
  
"You'll what, you big oaf?"  
  
Michiro turned behind him and saw an irritated looking Chiharu glaring up at him.  
  
"Well-er-I-I mean-----uhm." Michiro scratched his head nervously.  
  
"Whatever Michi, for your information, I had a VERY hard time finding you, with all these people and all!" Chiharu whispered, careful not to let the guests hear her.  
  
"Sorry.... er-can we go now? Let's jus tell 'em we need some privacy. We've already stayed half the time!" Michiro whined.  
  
"No we can't! Not now! They'll notice.... We'll just have to act like—ahem!-lovers and after lunch we'll go ok?"  
  
Michiro sighed.  
  
"I don't think I can do what you're asking me to do."  
  
"You think "I" can?"  
  
And with that Chiharu dragged Michiro to the large dining room where their lunch was to take place.  
  
After a short while, Michiro, Monica and Chihiro were back in Monica's room. But this time, Chihiro was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees close to her chest in uncontrollable tears, and the twins beside her were trying to comfort her.  
  
"Why did...he... he do....it???" Chihiro said in between sobs.  
  
"Chihiro-chan, don't mind Kohaku-chan, maybe he's just depressed, you know how guys are." Monica chided.  
  
"Yeah.... hey--HEY! There's still a guy in this room you know." Michiro exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Oh! I'm am SOOOO sorry, I didn't think you were included." She replied and had the just-shut-up look before turning back to Chihiro. "I think you'll need some privacy, Chihiro-chan. If ever you need us we'll just be in Michiro-chan's room next door."  
  
With that Monica took one last look at Chihiro before smiling encouragingly and entering the room next door through the connecting doors of the two rooms.  
  
"Don't worry Hiro-chan, if he ever gets near you again, I'll kick him." Michiro smiled and headed towards the connecting door. "Holler." He said before going in the next room and closing the door.  
  
Chihiro stared at the door for a moment before bursting into tears again.  
  
She hated being so vulnerable. It feels like she just lost a game. But seeing the state as it is, it seems like she did. She allowed herself to fall on the bed limply and stare at the ceiling blankly.  
  
_'He's leaving---He's-He's never coming back! After he---he promised me...!_' Tears started to form on Chihiro's eyes again. She shut her eyes tight and wished that none of this ever had happened.  
  
_'I wish-I wish-----I-_' Chihiro's eyes turned blank as she recalled the memories she had with her friends, times when they had so much fun.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
An 11 yr. old Chihiro looked out the window of their classroom, purposely ignoring their History teacher, Jin Hasaki, while he started their lesson for the day. Ever since the 1st day of school, she already hated their History teacher. And it seemed like he did too. During the 1st class they had, Hasaki-sensei sent her to sit at the back corner of the room, beside the window. And he seldom called her for recitation grades.  
  
"Psst! Hiro-chan!" A hushed voice whispered.  
  
Chihiro turned her head and glanced at her seatmate, Akashi Michiro, the younger brother of Hana, one of her best friends.  
  
"What now, baka?" Chiharu snapped, glancing in front to see the teacher speaking with the principal outside the classroom.  
  
"The principal excused sensei for a moment. And for your information, I was just going to pass a message from Hana-san, she told me to ask you if you could go with us to the park later on, we're to be 'snacking' with a guest. It's her treat."  
  
"Really? Who's the guest?"  
  
"No idea, she didn't tell me. She only told me it was a surprise."  
  
"I see, well, yeah, I could go."  
  
"That's great, I'll tell her right now," Michiro grinned and pulled out his ASUS palm pilot from his backpack.  
  
"Whoa! Is that yours?"  
  
"Yep! Newest version, hehehe." Michiro started tapping on the screen with the ASUS Palm Pilot pen.  
  
Chihiro smiled at the boy's antics. He'd been like that ever since they met. She remembered the 1st time they met when she bickered with him as to who was going to clean the cake smudged on the floor. Chiharu was walking down the corridor that day carrying a tray with a cake for sick Hana when Michiro ran out of a room and bumped her, causing the cake to fall on the floor.  
  
But of course after that, they got better and became the best of friends, since Hana was older and had a different schedule than her. Ever since that day, they were always together, always playing jokes and mischief to the Akashi mansion.  
  
Although Michiro's, in what seemed to be, quite young grandfather, Akashi Kaguya (He was only 5 years older that Mr. Ogino), always caught them and scolded them, He seemed so fond of two quite well, and after that, he got close with Chihiro's parents as well, so they always visited the Akashi mansion.  
  
Chihiro slowly tapped her pen on the table as an act of boredom and studied Michiro for a moment from her seat. She noticed the Raven-haired lad and how a stubborn lock of hair kept on falling on his eyes, how his turquoise colored eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he flashed the charming grin of his.  
  
Michiro is just too charming, not that she liked, 'liked' him. For her, they would always have the brother-sister attitude like they promised.  
  
"What? Am I THAT charming that you have to stare 'admiringly' at me?" Michiro suddenly said breaking her chain of thoughts.  
  
Chihiro blushed and snapped at him.  
  
"No way! And I wasn't staring 'admiringly' at you!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Michiro raised an eyebrow and looked behind him, which was the direction of the doorway where the teacher, the principal, and surprisingly, another boy, which seemed to be a new student stood talking.  
  
"You were staring at the new student?! You don't even know him!"  
  
"New student? What new student?!" Chihiro looked behind Michiro to see a tall young boy around their age speaking to the principal and their teacher. "NO, I wasn't staring at him! And how did you even know he's a new student?"  
  
"Intelligent guess." Michiro smiled. "You weren't looking at him? Then whom WERE you staring at? There's nobody else behind me that would quirk your interest. Just tell the truth Hiro-chan, you _like_ me!"  
  
Michiro laughed.  
  
"Ugh! No way! I wasn't staring at you! I was staring at the wall! I was thinking about something ok?" Chihiro sputtered, her face very red now.  
  
Michiro continued to laugh.  
  
"AHEM." At the sound of the stern voice of the teacher, the class silenced.  
  
Michiro and Chihiro both stopped and looked in front of the class, where Hasaki-sensei and the new student stood. Obviously, their conversation outside was already finished and nobody seemed to notice them enter.  
  
Hasaki-sensei scanned the class with a criticizing eye before starting to talk.  
  
"Class, Today we have a new student in our class."  
  
Michiro gave Chihiro an I-told-you-so look. Chiharu just rolled her eyes.  
  
"May I present to you, our newest student from Tokyo."  
  
Just then, they boy they saw earlier stepped out from behind the teacher. The boy's hair was most probably shoulder length. Besides the long bangs he had, the rest of his hair was tied at the back of his head. He was tall enough though, enough to fool one to think him older than 12. His voice was deep when he spoke.  
  
"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Nigihayami Kohaku desu. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and I hope I'll have lots of friends here." Kohaku's serious turquoise eyes scanned the students then stopped as he met the gaze of Chiharu.  
  
Chiharu's eyes widened and turned blank as a single thought echoed through her mind.

_.......Sen....!  
_

End chapter

on forward!!! ----- 


	3. chapter 2

**Scandal on a Wedding**

Chapter 2

_.......Sen....!_

..........

"Hiro-chan! Hiro-chan!" After many attempts to catch her attention, Michiro finally elbowed her.

Chihiro blinked out of her reverie and broke her gaze with Kohaku.

"Huh? Huh? What?"

"Hiro-chan, what's wrong? You suddenly became distant. You didn't even hear me. You were too busy looking at Nigihayami-san."

"Oh...sorry about that, I-I wasn't looking at him. What were you saying?" Chihiro replied and smiled apologetically.

"I just remembered that we have an algebra quiz later on. I have this problem concerning the slope intercepts and graphs, could you help me out during lunch?"

"Sure, no problem." Chihiro winced, her head suddenly felt nauseous, so she laid her head on her arms on the desk.

Michiro saw this and apologized immediately.

"Gomen-ne, Hiro-chan. I always ask help from you in math, so now your head hurts. It isn't my fault! Just because we're in the Special section doesn't mean we're THAT geniuses in math. I heard they're already teaching us Grade 8 math!" Michiro said quickly.

Chihiro raised her head and smiled at him. Michiro always tends to be talkative when he's nervous.

"It's all right you know. Besides, we always eat lunch together. I'll just teach you later. It's not a bother, really Michi-chan!" Then she laid her head on her arms again and closed her eyes.

Michiro shut his mouth up. He knew if he said anything more, Chihiro's head would hurt again. So he just sat properly and listen to the teacher continue to introduce the new student.

_'Kohaku huh....I wonder what kind of student this guy would be.'_

Michiro watched as Hasaki-sensei let Kohaku sit beside him.

Just as Kohaku sat down his seat, he immediately faced Michiro and spoke silently.

"Well, since you're gonna be my seatmate for the whole year, might as well get to know each other better." Kohaku said. "You can call me Kohaku or Haku."

_'He's a nice guy. Good. It's gonna be better with more company here at the back.'_ Michiro thought then smiled back. "I'm Akashi Michiro, you may call me Michiro." Then Michiro saw his other female classmates ogling at Kohaku.

Michiro chuckled.

"Seems like you have several admirers on your 1st day already. Expect several numbers of stalkers on your next one."

Kohaku sweatdropped.

"Er... thanks for the warning."

"No biggie. But you know what? I have the impression you're not the noisy and talkative type. Do you look serious because something happened today? Or you're just like that?"

Kohaku blinked. "I...I don't know, I've been like this ever since."

"Oh...Uhm... Kohaku-san, maybe you'd like to join us for lunch. We could need more company. And if we have the time, we could show you around the school too."

"Sure, thanks. But—who's we?"

"Oh I forgot!" Michiro sat back and pointed at the slumbering Chihiro beside him. "This is Ogino Chihiro, well, uhm, she usually sleeps on this period. She claims that she has an enraging battle with Hasaki-sensei. Heheh. We always eat lunch together, so you could join the two of us."

"Will it be alright for her?"

"Of course it will! Never judge a book by its cover, especially Hiro-chan. Even though she looks so peaceful, serene, angelic and silent at first, especially when she's sleeping, when she's awake, she's actually a very friendly, noisy, and chatty person, even a hellion, once you get closer to her. Oh! I Forgot, important lesson today according to Hasaki-sensei, better listen. A pop quiz will be coming up soon. Talk to ya later!" Michiro then took out his notebook and pen and listened to the teacher.

Yet unbeknownst to the two, Chiharu wasn't sleeping at all and had heard every piece of the conversation they had.

_"What the--?! Backstabber!!!!! Hmph! Better speak with him later. Speaking of which...we'll be lunching with Nigihayami-san later on. Nigihayami...Kohaku...seems to ring a bell... And---Sen...? What's that all about? Odd..." _Then Chiharu closed her eyes and tried to sleep while waiting for the bell.

After a while...

**Rrrrriiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!**

"Ok, don't forget, tomorrow there's a quiz concerning Myths and Legends of Japan; I hope you listened well to today's lesson. Class dismissed." Hayako- sensei then left the class.

"Hiro-chan! Hiro-chan!" Michiro said as he tried to shake Chihiro awake. "Hiro-chan! It's lunch already, you're gonna teach me Algebra right?"

"Na-Nani?" Chihiro finally opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to shake away the sleepiness as she rubbed her eyes.

"Finally. I though that'll never end, Ikou, Michi-chan!" Chihiro chirped as she stood up and snatched her untouched bag.

"Oh! Souka! Hiro-chan, I'd like you to meet Kohaku-san." Michiro suddenly said as he nodded to Kohaku. "He was asked to sit beside me, isn't that great? At least it isn't just the two of us at the back anymore."

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa, Nigihayami Kohaku desu. Michiro-san asked me to eat lunch with you. I hope it's ok if I join the two of you for now." Kohaku said politely.

"Of course it's alright!" Chihiro smiled. "We could use some company anyway. You can join us and hang out with us too! And I hope we'll get to know each other better. I'm Ogino Chihiro. You can call me Chihiro."

"Let's go then." Michiro said then faced Kohaku. "And along the way, we start could touring you through our school already."

**End flashback**

Chiharu sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes.

_'Better change clothes...the dress is starting to suffocate you, Chihiro baka.'_ Chihiro thought to herself as she headed towards the cabinet. Chihiro and her parents were sleeping overnight in the Akashi mansion until the wedding. So she brought some of her things over, including her clothes.

After changing into a white tube dress that reached her knees, she wore a pink off-shoulder sweater with spaghetti straps over her top and tied her hair into her usual messy yet stylish bun before walking out the room. As she walked the long hallway towards the wide stairs, her mind drifted towards the clouds.

_'I wonder...what'll happen...now that---I'm gonna be married? Will we even have to have children?'_ Chihiro laughed at the thought.

But unfortunately for Chihiro, she didn't notice herself even as she had reached the top of the stairs. When she realized she had missed a step, it was too late. With a fated mistaken step, she was sent falling down the high treacherous steps.

End chappie

On to the next chapter!! ----- 


	4. chapter 3

**Scandal on a Wedding**

Chapter 3

A young boy with raven hair walked slowly along the empty hallway. He knew had done the worst possible thing he could. And the least thing he could do was to say sorry to her. He hoped he was not too late.

The look on Chihiro's face at lunch was simply unbearable. Her pale green eyes were looking straight into his pleadingly, just like she did a few years ago. She stood there, mouth open in horror and trembling. And at the last minute when he thought she would explode, Chihiro looked down just as Kohaku was about to finish and bit her lip as if she wanted to say something but couldn't do it. After he had finished, he saw Chihiro excuse herself from the people seated with her on the table and walk briskly away. But not before Kohaku saw a tear streak down her face and Michiro following her with Monica behind.

Kohaku slowed his pace and finally stopped just before the corner to the stairs.

'Am I----am I really doing the right thing...? But---'

His chain of thoughts was broken when he suddenly heard a scream. Kohaku ran around the corner and saw the figure of Chihiro falling down the stairs before being shoved hard against the wall and feeling a hard object hit his head. He heard several footsteps coming their way just as he saw Chihiro's body on the floor a few inches beside him and blood trailing from her head. His head suddenly felt very dizzy as he tried standing up.

'_Hurry--! Chihiro wa---!' _He thought to the people.

Suddenly, Kohaku's eyes widened as he felt a very familiar presence nearby. He looked up and saw a distinct figure standing in the midst of smoke.

'_Yu---Yubaba--!?!_' he thought before blacking out.

"Chihiro-chan!! Wake up!!" Michiro shouted at her ear.

"Huh? huh? Wha--?!"

"You slept through last period, again."  
_  
'I---I---what the?! But I was---he was---we were about to be---?!'_

"Michi...where are we...?" Chihiro asked.

Michiro looked confused.

"Hiro-chan? Are you ok? We're in school of course."

"Nani?! But---Aren't we supposed to be at the hospital?! I fell down the stairs right?! And—and--there was a party at your house, right?! And---what about our wedding?! And---and---we—were—at—your.....WAIT a minute!" Chihiro sighed and looked angry. "This isn't funny anymore Michiro! Cut the crap, your prank's not funny. Now will you tell me what really happened?"

Michiro looked at her liked she had grown an extra head.

"Hiro-chan, what's the matter? This is no prank. And there isn't even anything funny with this. This is no prank, I told you earlier we'd meet with Hana right? And there was even this new student Kohaku that we met."

Chihiro looked straight in Michiro's eyes, searching. Not believing a word he said. Yet...Michiro seemed to be telling the truth.

_'What REALLY happened? There's something wrong...Why are we back at school again and---wait...Michiro said new student Kohaku?! But...that was eons ago!_' Chihiro frowned and thought hard and suddenly her eyes widened. _'Oh...no...it can't be. Am I---?'_ She then glanced around the room, noticing her surroundings then she blanched. _"Oh...my...god... It's true! I'm in the past---!"_

Suddenly a pain shot through her head.

Kohaku opened his eyes and found himself in the infirmary bed. He sat up abruptly and glanced around.

'_Infirmary bed...? Okaaaay... I fell down the stairs and they take me to the clinic at school??. This is way foolish." _Kohaku thought as he rubbed his eyes and immediately looked for his shoes. Just as he was about to leave the clinic he glanced at the glass doors and blanched. He was wearing his school uniform and his hair was tied up at the back of his head like he did a few years ago....

'_My...school uniform...?!?! What the---!? Something is definitely wrong here!'_ He thought as he pushed the doors open and stepped outside, but bumping onto someone.

"Nigihayami-san." The school nurse smiled at him "You're ok now?"

"Er...I uhm..." Kohaku stammered and blinked.

The school nurse laughed softly.

"New-student jitters eh? Daijoubu daijoubu Nigihayami-san." She said as she pushed Kohaku back in the clinic. "I forgot to let you fill out something. Can you wait a minute?"

Kohaku sat down the chair beside the nurse's table while his thoughts swam.

'_New student...Jitters?? Why does this feel all to familiar...?' _

"Here it is. Can you please fill this out? Our school likes to have records of things like these." The nurse smiled as she held the papers out to him.

"Oh...ok."

Kohaku filled out the form just as ordered and gave it to the nurse. The nurse scanned the form and looked puzzled halfway through the paper.

"Uhm... Nigihayami-san. I think you got the date all wrong. Today's July 9, 1998, not July 9, 2004. You've got it all wrong."

Kohaku's eyes narrowed as he changed the date.

"Arigatou, Nigihayami-san. You may go now." The nurse smiled and gestured towards the door.

Kohaku nodded and left. Just as he left the clinic, he immediately ran towards the main quadrangle and saw the large crowd of people in the middle.

'_I knew it!'_ His eyes widened. '_I have got to get to Chihiro fast!'_

end chappie

read and review!!!:)


End file.
